Just Keep Swimming
by Pricat
Summary: (Finding Dory). A series of one shots about Dory and the gang plus an new friend named Oona who befriends Hank
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **So I saw Finding Dory today which was awesome, and felt like writing stories for it but maybe this will be one shots since it revolves around the gang but mainly Hank and my OC Oona who is a septpus like him but partially sighted so Hank wants to help her, Pkus she wants to be part of the group.**

 **In this first one shot, it's set a few days after what happened in Finding Dory, but Hank meets a female of his species who is partially sighted but curious about him Pkus she is curious about Dory and the others.**

 **I hope you like it.**

* * *

It was a few days after what had happened after the truck had left the Marine Sea Insitute but Hank was getting used to living in the ocean, after being in the institute for so long so was kind of thankful for Dory.

Right now, he was having downtime after teaching Mr Ray's class, which had been fun despite Bailey trying to help teach but unaware he would meet somebody like him.

"Hello, anybody there?" a voice called out.

"We're here, mystery vouce!" Dory said.

Bailey saw another seven legged creature like Hank making Hank surprised swimming over to the group, wondering what a member of his species was doing here.

"My name is Oona, but what about you?" she asked.

Bailey heard Marlin introduce them to Oona but Hank was sensing something about her, seeing Dory excited to make an new friend

Bailey saw that she was anxious, just like Hank bit different seeing her look around .

She was partially sighted, which made some fish in the ocean a little unsure but hoped that these guys would like her, because she had heard about them.

Plus she was curious about how Hank felt driving that truck, making Marlin's eyes widen in stunned surprise.

"Wait, you drove a truck?" Nemo asked Hank.

"It was Dory's idea, alright." Hank said as he tried to suppress a grin which Bailey saw but curious about Oona making the seven armed female quiet.

"She just got here, give the kid space." Hank said.

"It's okay Hank, they are curious you know?" Oona said.

Marlin noticed she had an unique accent, but it was fine seeing Oona looking around becoming aware of her surroundings which were peaceful.

"You okay, as we don't bite you know?" Destiny said, seeing Oona nod.

"It just takes me a while to warm up to new friends." Oona mentioned.

"Hey, just like Hank!" Dory said, as Destiny giggled at her pipe pal.

"We should leave her be to get settled, but let's go tell stories, like old times." Destiny said as they were leaving Oona be seeing Charlie, Jenny and Marlin talking about something.

* * *

That night, Oona was still up, thinking as she'd been on her own but searching for fish that wanted to be her friends and not treat her weird just because of her partial sight, or overprotective of her because she was slowly going blind.

Maybe Dory and her friends were what she needed, as she found it hard to make friends with other oceanic creatures.

"Hey kid, you're still up?" she heard Hank say.

"Hey Hank, yeah I am." she said.

He was curious about her, but wanted to help her seeing her flinch a little.

"Maybe you and your pals are what I need." she said.

Now Hank was more understanding, but curious listening to her explain knowing they could help her.

Before long it was sunrise, and Oona was getting sleepy which was kind of cute.

"Morning Hank-" Marlin said curious.

He knew from Dory, that Hank didn't like being touched yet he had three of his arms wrapped around Oona in a hug seeing her asleep.

"The kid and I were talking, bonding all night so she needs me." Hank said.

The others were up but wondered what was going on, getting it once they looked Hank's Tnen swam off, but

"Aw, that's good he found a friend!" Dory said.

"We're two of a kind, and the same species." Hank said

He realised he had to teach, until Mr Ray came back from migration but he couldn't leave Oona alone, seeing Destiny and Dory goofing around, along with Bailey.

"You three keep an eye on Oona until I get back." Hank said seeing Bailey nod.

Hank swam off, but would be back later looking over his shoulder at Oona but going on, as school was on today so hoped Oona was okay.

"I think he likes her, you know?" Bailey said making Destiny give him a look.

"Oona is the same species as Hank, so he's happy about that." she replied.


	2. Let Me Be Your Eyes 2

**A/N**

 **Thanks to those that reviewed especially my good friend Tomadahawk, so I felt like writing more.**

 **So in this one, it involves Destiny and Bailey, since I love Bailey in the movie hehe.**

 **I hope you like.**

* * *

Oona could hear laughter which made her curios, waking up but wondered what was going on as Dory was playing hide and seek with some of Nemo's friends noticing that whale shark by herself which was weird, since Dory knew her.

"C'mon Destiny, you know you wanna!" Bailey said.

"I'm good, go ahead." Destiny replied blushing.

"Okay, but we talked about this when we were helping Dory and her friends get back here!" Bailey said making Hank sigh.

He noticed that Bailey had been acting weird around Destiny, sharing krill with her Pkus Destiny did need the male beluga whale's help, as he had the most powerful pair of glasses in the world.

"Is my old pipe pal doing okay?" Dory asked him.

"Yes, but Ithink she and Bailey like each other." Hank said

"Ohhh, okay then." she said, as he smirked.

He was then seeijg Bailey swim over to Destiny as he still thought they were neighbour's, like back at the Insitute but it was cute.

Plus Bailey lived in a cave not far from here, so he could hang out with them or in Hank's case annoy

He saw Oona Talkimg to Marlin, which was good seeing her shy but that was okay, like how he didn't like being touched by humans.

"Oh hey Hank, just trying to bond with the group." Oona said softly.

He knew she needed time plus hearing commotion made him curious.

He saw Bailey guiding Destiny sijce he did have the most powerful pair of glasses in the world.

"See, I am good at being your eyes, compared to Shadow!" Bailey said.

"I know him, smooth hound shark." Oona said softly.

Hank saw Oona quiet but guessed she didn't want to upset anybody, especially since she was the new fish in the ocean so was looking out for her, like how Bailey did it for Destiny all these years in the prison.

That made Ona curious about that, as she'd never been there hoping he was okay.

* * *

Dory and the others were listening to one of the stories that Destiny was telling, but Destiny noticed that a certain beluga whale wasn't there since he liked hearing her stories, and never knew she could back at the Insitute guessing Bailey was mad at her for mentioning Shadow when he was a good friend to her too, like Bailey.

"Are you okay, Destiny?" Nemo asked the female whale-shark.

"Yeah, but wondering where Bailey went to." Destiny said.

Marlin knew that Destiny was dependent on Bailey to be her eyes with her sight not being good, so hoped he was okay trying to swim without him making the others panic in case she got hurt or anything happened to her.

"You know that your sight isn't good, without Bailey right?" Marlin said to her.

"I know, but he must be mad at me, which is why he isn't here." Destiny said sounding scared.

"He's not mad at you, he probably went to his cave or exploring." Dory said.

Hearing familiar echo sounds relieved them, especially Destiny as it was Bailey as she hugged him, surprising him makimg Hankchuckle

"What's so funny, Hank?" Nemo asked.

"You'll get it when you're older kid." he said seeing Marlin there.

He along with Dory and Nemo were going home to the anemone, but Bailey realised Destiny didn't have a place of her own so was sharing his cave with her.


	3. Talking To Bipeds

"Oona, Oona where are you kid?" Hank called out.

He hadn't seen Oona in a few days, and he was worried for her in case something happened to her or the bipeds had captured her which made his three hearts pound with anxiety like going through the touch tank.

It was also sunrise and the others weren't up yet but could hear laughter from the surface?

 _I'm coming, Oona, even if those bipeds try to touch me._

He then came up to the surface, seeing Oona talking to some biped girl making him anxious, but Opna didn't seem scared but happy.

"Why would she be talking, to a biped?" Hank wondered as bipeds confused and frightened him like the touch tank, since the littler ones were grabby.

He was then joining the others, but Bailey and Destiny wondered why Hank was quiet, seeing Oona come back after Hank had went off by himself for a bit.

"He saw you talking to a human, you know?" Destiny said.

"Kat wouldn't hurt me, we're friends." Oona said, confusing Hank.

"How're you friends, with a little biped like her?" he asked.

"She and her mom rescued me when I was a baby when they foubd me on the beach and took me home but I befriended Kat as I grew up so we became close and hope you might like her." Oona explained.

"It's not his fault, Ona." Dory said as the female septpus sighed.

She was going to Tne drop off to be by herself for a bit because it was great seeing Kat again, but not if it made her new friends worry, as she'd never had ocean friends before, just Kat.

Bailey, Destiny and Marlin were a bit surprised that Hank was worried just because Oona had a human friend, plus he and Dory had talked to human's before and they hadn't been scary as Hank thought.

Hank was surprised but he trusted Dory, Marlin and Nemo so maybe if Oona wanted to talk to humans, he guessed he could try.

* * *

"Wow, those new friends of yours sound awesome Oona, but maybe Hank just hasn't met or talked to a human before but he shouldn't be mad just because you and I are best friends, Pkus we can talk to each other." Kat said.

"Hank might seem w little grumpy, but he is sweet plus he cares about me." Oona said.

She was in ocean water, near where Kat was sitting on the harbour boardwalk unaware that Hank had followed her to the surface of the water taking deep breaths, since the girl Oona was talking to wasn't like the hyped up, grabby ones back at the Marine Life Insitute swimming over.

"Whoa Oona, your friend swam up here!" Kat said happily.

On closer inspection, Hank saw this girl had brown hair, with green eyes wearing a hooded ocean blue top with denim shorts but seemed calm.

"See Hank, she's not some tentacle grabbing monster." Oona said.

"It's okay if you're shy, I get like that but thank you." Kat said.

"Why're you thanking me for, kid?" Hank asked.

"Because you're helping Oona, sijce she would be all alone." Kat replied.

He understood, guessing Oona was pretty special but curious, about how Kat could understand him and Oona, making the girl giggle.

"Ever since my mom and I helped Oona, we've been able to talk to sea creatures." Kat replied.

He was impressed by this, guessing some humans weren't so bad making Oona happy


	4. Unsure Of An New Friend

Bailey wasn't happy right now, as Destiny was hanging out with an new friend named Shadow who was a smooth hound shark who'd just arrived in the big blue ocean world, so Bailey was jealous.

"Oh boy, not good!" Marlin said making Destiny confused.

She depended on Bailey to help her see, like a living long cane that used echo location so she hoped that Bailey would understand.

"Hm, this reminds me of when Hank didn't like Kat but he needed to get to know her, then he saw she was awesome." Oona said seeing Dory agree.

"I see, but Shadow is a good guy despite being a shark." Destiny said wondering where Bailey had went.

"He probably wanted some alone time, to cool down." Hank said seeing Oona nod.

* * *

"Stupid Shadow, what does he know about Destiny?" Bailey muttered.

The male beluga whale was in his part of the cave that he and Destiny shared now they lived in the ocean, compared to the Marine Life Onsitute.

"You alright there, kid?" Hank asked stunning him.

"Not really, just that Shadow guy moving in, trying to be around Destiny, you know?" Bailey said annoyed.

"It's okay for her to have an new friend, you know?" Hank said to him.

"I guess, but we don't know anything about this Shadow guy, you know?" Bailey said.

Hank understood, like meeting Oona at first, but that had turned out good so maybe Bailey just needed to trust Shadow, as he seemed like a good guy leaving Bailey alone to think seeing Destiny look worried about something

"Is Bailey mad at me, because of Shadow?" she asked as Hank sighed.

Shadow felt bad, as he hadn't meant to upset anybody, so was going to find Bailey seeing Destiny swim slowly after him, making him confused.

Dory guessed that he didn't know that Destiny had sight problems, and needed Bailey's help unaware the male beluga whale saw thatDestiny needed help, going to help her.

"What the heck were you thinking, Shadow?" Bailey said.

"She was following me, to come find you." Shadow told him.

Marlin was letting them be, but Destiny was going to calm Bailey down, as they shared the same cave like back at the Insitute, so to her, Shadow was an new friend.

"I'm sorry about Shadow, if it made you act wrird but we're still good friends." Destiny told him

Bailey was surprised, but. Smiled hugging her making the others relieved.


	5. PSpeaking Whale

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the stories, but talking to Tomadahawk made me want to update plus we were talking about his OC Shadow trying to bond with Bailey, so Destiny decides to teach Shadow how to speak whale.**

 **I hope you enjoy, as I like writing these.**

* * *

Shadow was feeling bad, that his friendship with Destiny was making Bailey feel left out, which was something he could understand growing up.

"Maybe you should talk to him, as he is friendly." Dory said to the male smooth hound shark, making Shadow unsure.

"What if you learnt to speak whale?" Destiny said.

"Good idea, as that might help break the ice!" Dory said.

Jenny wondered what was going on, as she could hear them doing whale noises, which was cute.

"Hey ms Blue Tang, we're teaching Shadow to speak whale." Destiny said.

Jenny remembered when Dory was little, she and Destiny would talk for hours on end through the pipes so left them be, plus she and her husband Charlie had been talking to Marlin.

"You think, Bailey will be impressed?" Shadow asked.

"Yep, but just keep trying." Dory said, seeing Destiny agree because Bailey had been her neighbour when she was little, but thought he was annoying, when she was helping Dory find shells or playing.

Shadow was anxious about trying to speak to Bailey, or speak whale making Destiny get it, because it wasn't easy making friends especially when you were new to the ocean, so saw him go off by himself.

* * *

It was just a typical day in the ocean Insitute, and Destiny and Dory were having fun and hanging out, but Dory heard somebody laughing making the female blue tang youngster curious, following.

She saw a whale kid with a big head making her curious nd excited, because Destiny had taught her to speak whale so now was her chance!

Destiny rolled her eyes, despite not having good sight

"That's Bailey, my neighbour, who is annoying!" Destiny told her.

But as usual, her best friend was swimming off, and over to Bailey making the female whale shark youngster sigh, because she looked out for her forgetful best friend, hearing Dory talking to Bailey.

"Hey, your friend is funny!" Bailey said, making Destiny annoyed.

"She has short term memory loss, and her name is Dory!" Destiny said.

"Sorry Destiny, I didn't know." Bailey said.

She and Dory were then going off, looking for shells


	6. Not So Bad A Guy

**A/N**

 **Hehe, I felt like writing more after talking to Tomadahawk and thanks to LadyJamboreemon for reviewing as she likes the series.**

 **In this one, Destiny and Shadow are hanging out while Hank helps Nemo and his friends solve a problem.**

 **I hope that you enjoy, as I still like Finding Dory.**

* * *

Bailey was watching' as Shadow was helping Destiny plus he was caring about Destiny and wanted to help her, with her sight problem even if he was a little jealous of how much Destiny and Shadow were hanging out but knew they were always gonna be friends, seeing Nemo and his friends running from a kid, as it was a shark.

"His name is Perry, and he and his parents moved here from Sydney but he's kind of mean and made fun of Mr Ray saying he was lame." Nemo explained to him making him annoyed.

"You bothering these kids? " Hank asked Perry making the shark boy nervous.

"Alright Mr Hank, you scared him off!" Sheldon said, making Hank smile a little, plus Oona had seen what Hank just did to help Nemo and his friends which was sweet.

"Yeah, well we have been hanging out since Mr Ray took off for migration." Hank said.

Oona giggled, remembering when Dory had told her that Hank might be grumpy, but he had a sweet side which she could see, wanting to hug him knowing he didn't like being touched.

"It's okay, as you want a hug right?" Hank said, seeing Oona hug him which kind of felt good"

* * *

Destiny was having fun as she and Shadow were hanging out plus she didn't mind somebody else besides Bailey being her living, breathing long cane hoping Bailey was okay, guessing he was hanging out with the others Pkus Shadow was showing her or describing to her the wonders of the ocean which she was loving, despite the fact she'd been in Tne Marine Life Insitute.

"Yeah, the ocean is a big, blue wonderful place you know?" Destiny said.

"Yeah, as I have been swimming in it since I was born." Shadow said to her.

He also wanted to help her with her sight problem, as well as Bailey but knew things would be okay, going back to the others making Bailey get it making Shadow sigh, as he wanted the three of them to be friends.

"Maybe you should go talk to him, you know?" Destiny encouraged.

Shadow nodded,going after Bailey so they could talk about this.

Marlin was understanding because it was intresting, plus he and the others were good friends with Shadow except Bailey guessing they liked hanging out with Destiny.

He found Bailey in the cave that he and Destiny were living in, making Bailey wonder why Shadow was here as he guessed Destiny liked the male smooth hound shark but he was looking out for Destiny.

"I can understand why you're protective of Destiny, because of her sight but I would never hurt her." Shadow told him, making Bailey get it but was seeing that Shadow wasn't so bad a guy.


	7. New Friend In The Ocean

Bailey, Dory and Destiny were surprised seeing a female dolphin that looked a bit lost, making Bailey confused because like beluga whales, dolphins used echo location wondering if she was okay.

"Hey there, you okay what's your name?" Destiny asked her, seeing she was partially sighted.

"Heather, my name is Heather but it is good to meet you."" The female dolphin said shy.

"Aww, it's okay buddy as we are friendly." Bailey said, seeing Dory smile.

They were going to where Dory's other friends were, making Heather a bit shy but Marlin and the others were curious, wondering who the new friend was.

"This is Heather, an new friend we met at the drop off.." Destiny said.

Heather sensed this place was very safe and secure, so was deciding to stay which made Dory happy, guessing that Bailey and Destiny could help her get settled in.

* * *

That night in Bailey and Destiny's cave, Heather was still awake because it took a while for her to get used to new places and fish plus liked being around Bailey and Destiny hoping she could fit in here.

She was seeing Bailey up guessing that she was shy, but just needed time to get used to things like Destiny when they had left the Marine Life Insitute so they could help the female dolphin adjust, wondering if she had been swimming all alone.

"You are like Destiny, when we left the Marine Life Insitute and it took us a little bit to get used, but we did and it was the best thing ever!" the male beluga whale said to her.

"That's good, so we can be friends right?" Heather asked, seeing him nod.

"Bailey, you okay, why up?" Destiny asked him yawning.

"Just talking to Heather, because she couldn't sleep." Bailey said.

Destiny could get that, as she had been like that the first night at the Marine Life Insitute, until she and Dory became pipe pals which helped her, growing up.

"Just stick with us, and you'll be fine." Destiny assured her.

"Okay, I can." Heather said, as they were going back to sleep.

The next morning, Dory and her friends saw Destiny and Bailey with Heather but also Shadow, guessing they were showing her around which was good seeing Nemo and his friends playing but curious about the new fish in the neighbourhood.

"That's Heather, Bailey and Destiny's new friend." Dory said.

"Ooh, neat." Sheldon said

They were going to school, making Marlin relieved, seeing Dory with Destiny which was sweet, since she had explained to him how she and Destiny had been friends growing up.


	8. Big News 8

**A/N**

 **Hehe sorry for keeping you waiting with this, but felt like updating, after imagining Hank being a father and listening to tne songs from Finding Nemo tne Musical on Spitify gave me ideas.**

 **So in this one, Oona has news to tell Hank but a bit anxious about how he will react, but he might be happy about it.**

* * *

"Oh boy, you okay Hank?" Oona asked the male sepepus, as she sensed that he was annoyed about something knowing from a certain female blue tang that her boyfriend got grumpy.

"Just usual stuff, Oona, but not you, never you." Hank told her hearing laughter.

They saw that Destiny, Shadow and Dory were pkaying, but Oona giggled as she had something important that she wanted to tell Hank, that he was going to be a father. Knowing he was sort of good with kids, like being the subs unite teacher of Nemo's class.

"You alright, Oona?" Jenny asked her, seeing her shake her head a little at the older female blue tang's question.

"Sort of, as I have big news for a certain seven tentacled grump." Oona said, making her curious.

Hank wondered what was bothering Oona, and that she hadn't told him this, seeing Marlin and Charlie chuckle, making him wonder what the big secret was seeing Oona lead him away from tne group.

"You're going to be a father, Hank you alright?" Oona said, seeing him open mouthed.

"Y-Yeah, but just surprised that this is happening, but a good thing." Hank said to her.

"That's good, as I was worried that you might freak." Oona said to him.

They were rejoining the group, making them wonder what was going on hearing Oona tell them the good news, seeing them excited for both her and Hank, seeing them curious about how Hank was feeling about this, knowing that he got grumpy and had a soft side.

"Wow, Mr Hank is gonna be a dad!" Nemo said, making Dory chuckle.

"Yes, which should be fun, in this big, blue world of ours." Hank said to him.

Marlin knew that Hank and Oona would be good parents, to their kid when he or she came, seeing Bailey and Destiny were hanging out making Shadow chuckle, worrying seeing Dory swim off since Destiny had explained to him about her best friend and her short term memory loss.

"She's fine, but maybe Hank shoukd go after her just in case anything happens." Charlie said to him, knowing that his daughter was very sweet and friendly, plus his wife was going to have another little one which he and Jenny had told Dory about, knowing she would teach her brotner or sister tne mantra of just keep swimming.


End file.
